


Marry, F--k, Ki--

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [63]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: A game of marry, f-k, ki- leads to some interesting answers among three best friends.





	Marry, F--k, Ki--

**Author's Note:**

> The Yearly 365 Challenge
> 
> Prompt #34 (AU) Game!AU

“We are going to play marry, fuck, kill.” Veroncia smiled as she calmly sat back against the pillows.

 

Betty swallowed.

 

“Great.” Kevin's eyes lit up.

 

“All right I'll say the first three names.” Veroncia nodded, her eyes on Betty. “I'll go easy on you this round. Reggie Mantle, Charles Weasley, Hermione Granger.”

 

Betty's eyes squinted. “I don't think it's fair to place a real person in with made up characters.”

 

“All's fair in marry, fuck, kill.” Veronica shrugged. “It's just a game Betty.” She took a swallow from her solo cup. She turned her eyes to Kevin's. “Go Kevin.”

 

“Marry Charles Weasley, fuck Hermione Granger and kill Reggie Mantle.” Kevin ranted out.

 

“Kevin!” Betty looked shocking over at the boy.

 

Kevin shrugged. “Honesty Reggie doesn't do it for me. Seeing how the other two choices are made up character … sides Reggie would kill me in that list also.”

 

Betty sighed.

 

“So your turn to answer Betty.” Veronica turned to her best friend.

 

“Marry Charles Weasley, fuck Reggie Mantle, kill Hermione Granger.” Betty got out as she quickly took a deep swallow from her solo cup. Allowing the beer to sooth her hot throat.

 

Raw jealously hit Veroncia at the thought that Betty would fuck Reggie. “Your turn Kevin.” Her voice came out slightly hard.

 

“Cheryl Blossom, Valerie Brown, Moose Mason.” Kevin shot out.

 

“Marry Moose Mason. Fuck Valerie Brown. Kill Cheryl Blossom.” Betty shrugged as she leaned back on the bed.

 

“Marry Valerie Brown. Fuck Moose Mason. Kill Cheryl Blossom.” Veronica nodded her head at her blonde best friend.

 

“Mine turn.” Betty took another swallow of the beer. “Chic Cooper, Polly Cooper, Dilton Dolly.”

 

“Marry Chic Cooper, fuck Polly Cooper, kill Dilton.” Kevin managed to get out before he took a deep swallow from the beer.

 

Veroncica met Betty's eyes. “Marry Polly Cooper, fuck Chic Cooper, kill Dilton Dolly.” She smiled.

 

Betty shrugged. “I was just curious is all. You all ready put Cheryl out there and I couldn't think of anyone else but Dilton.” She frowned. “Poor Dilton.” She felt bad for her bespected friend. “I should have used a made up character.”

 

“Eve Baxter, Tim Allen, Joy Behar.” Veronica spoke after finishing her beer. She leaned over and grabbed another can to pour into her solo cup.

 

“Marry Eve Baxter, fuck Tim Allen, kill Joy Behar.” Betty spoke rapidly and roughy at the last. Her eyes lit with fierece fire at the latest Joy Behar scandal.

 

“Marry Tim Allen, fuck Eve Baxter, kill Joy Behar.” Kevin slurred out as he felt the beer finally. He nodded for Veroncia to fill his solo cup. He nodded his thanks. Roseanne Barr, Sara Gilbert, Jim Parsons.” Kevin sprout out.

 

“Marry Sara Gilbert, fuck Jim Parsons, kill Roseanne Barr.” Veroncia spoke.

 

“Marry Jim Parsons, fuck Roseanne Barr, kill Sara Gilbert.” Betty shot back.

 

Veronica stared into Betty's angry eyes.

 

“Nick St. Clarie, Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews.” Betty shot out as she took a long swallow from her solo cup.

 

“You can't put yourself in your own list Betty.” Kevin quickly pointed out.

 

Betty smirked. “No rule in the rule book that says I can't.” Her chin lifted as she waited.

 

“Marry Betty Cooper, fuck Archie Andrews, kill Nick St. Claire.” Kevin nodded to his game wife.

 

Betty winked.

 

Veroncia took time drinking from her solo cup.

 

“Your turn Ronnie.” Betty slured out.

 

Veronica lowered her cup. “Pass.”

 

“You can't pass.” Betty folded her arms across her chest.

 

“No rules in the rule book that says I can't.” Veronica shot back.

 

“You can't pass.” Betty patiently nodded. “I won't be hurt if you have to kill me.”

 

“I would never kill you B.” Veronica whispered. “Kill Nick St. Claire.”

 

“Then you'll fuck me.” Betty nodded.

 

Veroncia remained silent.

 

“Archie will be happy that you'll marry him.” Betty softly said as she scooted to sit next to her best friend. Resting her head against Veronica's bare shoulder. “I like this game. Who's turn is it.”

 

“Superman, Supergirl, Wonder woman.” Veronica managed to out from her dry throat.

 

“Marry Superman, fuck Wonder woman, kill Supergirl.” Kevin sighed as he laid across Veronica and Betty's legs.

 

“Marry Wonder woman, fuck Supergirl, kill Superman.” Betty sighed. “Although it is damn difficult to kill those three superheros whom aren't even human.”

 

“Jughead Jones, Kevin Keller, Joaquin Desantos.” Kevin spoke in the silence of the room.

 

“Marry Jughead Jones, fuck Kevin Keller, kill Joaquin Desantos.” Betty spoke as she snuggled closer into Veronica. Her hot breath hitting the skin of Veronica's neck. “I feel warm and fuzzy.”

 

“Marry Kevin Keller, fuck Jughead Jones, kill Joaquin Desantos.” Veronica spoke in tight voice. She willed her body not to tighten up at the thought of Betty marrying Jughead.

 

“Sheldon Cooper, Leonard Hofstader, Howard Wolowitz.” Betty yawned.

 

“Marry Sheldon Cooper, fuck Howard Wolowitz, kill Leonard Hofstader.” Veronica rested her head against Betty as she tried to remain forcus on the game.

 

“Marry Leonard Hofstader, fuck Sheldon Cooper, kill Howard Wolowitz.” Kevin got out. “I think ladies that it's time we get more comfortable; otherwise come morning … we are going to be regretting sleeping this way.” Kevin rolled off of the girls legs.

 

“I don't want to move.” Betty breathed into Veronica's skin. “I'm quite comfortable right here.”

 

Warmth spread throughout Veroncia's system at Betty's words; at the feel of her hot breath against her neck. But she knew Kevin spoke true. She would berate herself for months on end if Betty awoke with a sore neck if she feel asleep like this. “Come on B. Let's lay down on the bed.”

 

“I can still cuddle and snuggle against you right V?” Betty's small voice spoke low in her ear.

 

“Of course you can silly.” Veronica lightly traced her fingers against Betty's cheekbone.

 

“Okay then.” Betty sighed. She allowed Veronica to help her underneath the covers. She felt Kevin's weight back against her covered legs. “Are you sure that you will be comfortable there Kevin.” She sighed.

 

“Yep.” He replied . “Want to go a few more rounds.”

 

“I'm done.” Veroncia sighed as she gently pulled Betty a little closer against her. “How about you B?” She looked into the worn out, and slightly tipsy eyes of her best frieend (soulmate).

 

“I'm sleepy.” Betty's eyes drifted close.

 

“It's sleepy time B.” Veroncia smiled softly as she watched as Betty drifted off into a slightly drunken sleep.

 

“Night Ronnie.” Kevin's low voice spoke.

 

“Night.” Veronica never tore her eyes off of Betty's closed eyes. “Sweet dreams B.” She breathed out as her fingers contiuned lightly tracing the blonde's cheekbone.

 

 


End file.
